Стенограммы/Нулевой урок
Русская стенограмма = :Сумеречная Искорка: Перо. :Спайк: Есть. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пергамент. :Спайк: Есть. :Сумеречная Искорка: Чернила. :Спайк: Есть. :Сумеречная Искорка: Дополнительные чернила. :Спайк: Есть. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это весь список? :Спайк: Да. :Сумеречная Искорка: Отлично. Теперь у нас есть всё необходимое для того, чтобы составить список дел, которые мне нужно закончить к концу дня. Готов? :Спайк: Готов! :Сумеречная Искорка: Первое. Составить список дел, которые мне нужно закончить к концу дня. :Спайк: Эх... :Сумеречная Искорка: Как дела, Спайк? :Спайк: Так, мы уже отнесли твой плащ в прачечную, вернули классную доску Чирайли, заказали в магазине новые перья и пергамент. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хм... Мы ведь уже сделали такой заказ несколько дней назад. :Спайк: Не понимаю, почему пергамент заканчивается. :Сумеречная Искорка: Похоже, мы опережаем график. Что дальше? :Спайк: Кексы! :Спайк: Ах! Уа-а... :Сумеречная Искорка: Я заказала только двенадцать. :Миссис Пирожок: Ох, я знаю, дорогая, но у меня ещё осталось тесто, и я решила испечь на один больше. :Спайк: А-а! :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаете, Вы так любезны. Вот только глазурь с дополнительного кекса попала на тот, что рядом с ним. Видите? :Миссис Пирожок: О... Да. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я раздам их на пикнике, и мне не хочется, чтобы все видели, что кто-то получил больше глазури. :Миссис Пирожок: О... Нет. Конечно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не волнуйтесь. Я перенесу немного на этот. Хм... Кажется, я перестаралась. Ой. Теперь на этих двух больше. Попробуем ещё раз. Нет, это не то. Может, нужно немного сюда и... нет, очень плохо. Теперь сюда и сюда. Так. Немного сюда. И сюда. Сюда... Идеально. :Миссис Пирожок: О, ну да. Куда лучше. :Сумеречная Искорка: Так, пора переходить к следующему. Ой. Кажется, к списку надо добавить пункт "помыть дракона". Очень эффективно. Но довольно неприятно. :Спайк: Эх. :Спайк: Кажется, всё. :Сумеречная Искорка: Почти всё. :Спайк: Третья проверка списка, чтобы убедиться, что мы ничего не забыли после второй проверки списка. Есть. Из-за этого пера у меня свело... судорогой лапу. Хорошо, что не нужно готовить сообщение для Принцессы Селестии. Я бы не смог написать ни слова. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы не отправили ей письмо на этой неделе?! :Спайк: Нет. Это плохо? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да! Да! Конечно! Каждую неделю я должна отправлять Принцессе письмо с рассказом о том, какой урок о дружбе я усвоила! Не раз в две недели и не в десять дней! Нет! Каждую неделю! О, где мой календарь? Где мой календарь? :Спайк: Там, где и всегда. :Сумеречная Искорка: Когда мы отправили последнее письмо? :Спайк: В прошлый... вторник? :Сумеречная Искорка: А сегодня? :Спайк: Вторник. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! Если письмо не будет отправлено до заката, то я... Ах! Опоздаю! :Спайк: Что? :Сумеречная Искорка: Опоздаю, Спайк. Не успею. Я не успею. Ой, как это получилось? Я ведь такая организованная и все задания выполняю вовремя! :Спайк: Перестань. Ты такая прилежная ученица. Принцесса простит тебе эту маленькую оплошность. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я боюсь рисковать, Спайк. Ведь мы говорим о правительнице всей Эквестрии. О пони, которая держим мою судьбу в своих копытах! А если она меня не простит? :Спайк: Да... Навряд ли. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вдруг она решит, что я несерьёзно отношусь к изучению дружбы? :Спайк: Зачем ей... :Сумеречная Искорка: Что, если она отправит меня обратно в школу, и там мне придётся пройти тест, который должен показать, как я отношусь к своим занятиям? А если я не справлюсь? :Спайк: Но почему ты не... :Сумеречная Искорка: Она мой учитель! Знаешь, что они делают с учениками, которые не справляются с тестами? Оставляют на второй год! Но Принцесса не просто оставит меня на второй год, она отравит меня... в детский сад для волшебников. :смех :Спайк: Искорка. Искорка! :Сумеречная Искорка: А? :Спайк: В жизни не слышал ничего более нелепого. Не бойся, тебя не вернут обратно в детский сад. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты прав. У меня нет причин для беспокойства. Потому что я смогу решить проблемы своих друзей и отправить письмо Принцессе Селестии до заката! :Спайк: Эх... :Сумеречная Искорка: Итак. У тебя есть какие-нибудь проблемы, неприятности, вопросы, которые я как твой добрый друг могла бы помочь решить? :Спайк: Хм. А-а. Никаких. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах, тогда придётся найти кого-то, у кого есть проблемы. :Спайк: А-ах... Это плохо кончится. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты справишься, Искорка. У тебя ещё много времени в запасе. Ты успеешь написать письмо. Наверняка здесь есть пони, который нуждается в помощи хорошего друга. :Рарити: кричит :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити? :Рарити: кричит :Сумеречная Искорка: Не волнуйся, Рарити. Я здесь. :Рарити: Почему я? Почему? Почему? Почему? Из всего того, что со мной могло произойти, это самое страшное! :Сумеречная Искорка: В чём дело? Что с тобой? :Рарити: Я потеряла мою ленту, покрытую бриллиантами! Я искала её там. Искала здесь. Там. Здесь. Но я нигде не могу её найти. Нигде! Как же я закончу своё последнее творение, если не найду его? :Сумеречная Искорка: Не огорчайся, Рарити, как твоя подруга я сделаю всё, чтобы помочь... :Рарити: Точно. Она оказалась там, где я меньше всего её искала. :Сумеречная Искорка: Значит, ты потеряла ленту... :Рарити: Угу. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но теперь нашла её... :Рарити: Да. :Сумеречная Искорка: И больше тебя ничто не тревожит. Мне как твоей подруге нечем тебе помочь? :Рарити: Хм... Есть одна вещь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да? :Рарити: Я оставила измерительную ленту под этой тканью. Не могла бы ты принести её? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах... Измерительную ленту. Да. :Рарити: Искорка? Ты чем-то расстро... Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Без паники. Наверняка найдутся другие пони, которые нуждаются в моей помощи. :Радуга Дэш: Вот так! Ха! :треск :Радуга Дэш: Так! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что происходит? Похоже, что Радуга ссорится с Эпплджек. Она просто кипит от злости. Ха-ха, чудесно. Радуга? Стой. Послушай, я понимаю, ты сердишься на Эпплджек, но не переживай. Неважно, что произошло между вами. Я как настоящий друг могу решить любую вашу проблему. :Радуга Дэш: А о чём это ты говоришь? :Сумеречная Искорка: О, Радуга, не скрывай от меня свои чувства. Я вижу, что вы двое всерьёз поругались. :Сумеречная Искорка: Итак, почему бы тебе не рассказать мне про ваши разногласия с Эпплджек? :Радуга Дэш: У меня нет никаких разногласий с Эпплджек. :Сумеречная Искорка: Правда? Почему ты уничтожаешь её собственность? :Радуга Дэш: Потому что она меня попросила. Да, Эпплджек? :Эпплджек: Да, мэм. Мне нужен новый амбар, но сначала нужно снести этот. Продолжай, Радуга. :Радуга Дэш: Вас поняла. :Эпплджек: Спрячься, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: А! :взрыв :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох... :Сумеречная Искорка: Я потратила впустую столько времени. Нужно было прийти сюда. У Флаттершай всегда есть проблемы, с которыми она пытается справиться. И я как хороший друг сумею ей помочь. :Медведь: рычит :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай. Это невероятно. Именно сегодня она перестала быть пугливой и робкой пони. Что мне теперь делать? :Флаттершай: Надо было сразу прийти ко мне. Бедненький, твои мышцы так сильно напряжены. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ничего. Всё будет хорошо. День ещё не кончился. Но это произойдёт очень скоро! Всё закончится. Моя жизнь в Понивилле, мои исследования. Нет! Ты хорошо учишься, ты сможешь. А если у меня не получится. Ты должна собраться. Соберись! :Спайк: Ты разговариваешь... сама с собой? Искорка? :Жеребята: смеются :Спайк: А ну-ка очнись! :Сумеречная Искорка: А? :Спайк: Как ты? :Жеребята: смеются :Спайк: Искорка, я беспокоюсь за тебя. Это письмо не даёт тебе покоя. Вот. В результате ты совершенно забыло про пикник. Может, ты наконец успокоишься и... :Сумеречная Искорка: Пикник? Я должна встретиться с друзьями! :Спайк: Рад, что ты образумилась. :Рарити: Надеюсь, я не забыла тарелки. О! Да. Конечно, я их забыла. Из всего того, что могла со мной произойти, это самое страшное! Почему? Почему? Что? По-вашему, я должна лежать на траве? :Эпплджек: Всё в порядке? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет! Не в порядке. :Все, кроме Сумеречной Искорки: Что? Почему? А что случилось? :Сумеречная Искорка: Всё ужасно. :Все, кроме Сумеречной Искорки: Да? :Сумеречная Искорка: Чудовищно. :Все, кроме Сумеречной Искорки: Да? :Сумеречная Искорка: Со мной приключилась страшная беда, и мне очень-очень нужна ваша помощь. :Все, кроме Сумеречной Искорки: Да? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я должна срочно отправить письмо Принцессе Селестии, но я не узнала ничего о дружбе! :Все, кроме Сумеречной Искорки: Ох... :Флаттершай: Я подумала, что на самом деле случилось что-то ужасное. :Сумеречная Искорка: О-о, это действительно ужасно! Если письмо не будет отправлено вовремя, я опоздаю! Опоздаю! :Все, кроме Сумеречной Искорки: смеются :Эпплджек: Не обижайся, но, кажется, кто-то здесь переживает из-за пустяка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это не пустяк. Это очень важно. И я прошу вас помочь мне найти пони, чьи проблемы я смогу решить до заката, от этого зависит моя жизнь! :Пинки Пай: О, Искорка, я сейчас лопну от смеха. смеётся :Эпплджек: Успокойся. Хватит переживать из-за ерунды. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! :Флаттершай: Ого. Я никогда не видела Искорку такой расстроенной. :Рарити: Настоящая драма. То есть, мне так кажется. :Сумеречная Искорка: Время идёт, Искорка. Время. Идёт! Соберись. Если ни у кого нет проблем с друзьями... тогда я сама создам проблемы! :Искатели Знаков Отличия: смеются :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет, девочки. :Эппл Блум: О, Искорка. Как дела?.. :Сумеречная Искорка: Блеск. Хорошо. Похоже, у вас троих тоже всё прекрасно. Вы хорошие друзья, и вам явно не нужна помощь ещё одного доброго друга. Это Пони-Всезнайка. Я играла с этой игрушкой в детстве, а теперь я дарю её... вам. :Скуталу: Э-э, она... чудесная. :Эппл Блум: Да, чудесная. :Крошка Бель: Мне очень нравится её грива. :Сумеречная Искорка: У неё есть даже блокнот и перо. Можно представить, что она делает домашнее задание. :Скуталу: Это... здорово. :Эппл Блум: Да... здорово. :Крошка Бель: Мне правда нравится её грива... :Сумеречная Искорка: Надеюсь, тот факт, что вас трое, а она одна, не станет проблемой. Не хотелось бы, чтобы такие хорошие друзья ссорились из-за этого. Ну? Кто хочет поиграть? :Эппл Блум: А, сначала ты поиграешь с ней, Крошка Бель. Тебе ведь так нравится её грива. :Крошка Бель: Нет-нет-нет. Я думаю, что Скуталу Должна играть первая. :Скуталу: Я бы с радостью, но лучше ты, Эппл Блум. :Эппл Блум: Эпплджек говорит, что нужно делиться. :Сумеречная Искорка: думает Надо что-то придумать. Думай-думай-думай... Точно! говорит А, вам понравится Пони-Всезнайка. Вы полюбите её больше всего на свете. :Скуталу: Ах! Я хочу. :Эппл Блум: И я хочу. :Крошка Бель: Мне так нравится её грива. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, заклинание действует безотказно. Так-так, прекратите. Думаю, мы все должны усвоить один важный урок о том, что дру... Перестаньте, девочки. Мы ведь друзья. Ведь всегда нужно делиться! :Эппл Блум: Ну уж нет! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох... Большой Маки! Какое счастье! Ты можешь забрать куклу у этих девочек? :Большой Маки: Да. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, большое спасибо. А теперь отдай её мне. :Большой Маки: Э-э, нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Только не это! :Мэр: Что происходит? :Диззи Твистер: Они дерутся из-за куклы. :Бон Бон: Из-за этой изумительной, потрясающей куклы! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ничего... не могу... сделать. :Мэр: Отдай. :Большой Маки: Нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, что я наделала? :Эпплджек: Вы слышите? Объясните мне, пожалуйста, что здесь происходит. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не смотрите. :Рарити: На что не смотреть? :Сумеречная Искорка: Там моя кукла. Я её заколдовала, и теперь все пони дерутся из-за неё. :Флаттершай: Зачем ты это сделала? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знала, о чём писать в письме для Принцессы Селестии. Я подумала, что если не найти проблему, то можно её создать. День почти кончился! :Эпплджек: Уже кончился. :Принцесса Селестия: Сумеречная Искорка! :Эпплджек: Вот это да... :Принцесса Селестия: Встретимся в библиотеке. :Сумеречная Искорка: Прощайте, девочки. Если хотите меня навестить, то приходите в детский сад для волшебников в Кантерлоте. :Флаттершай: Детский сад? :Радуга Дэш: В Кантерлоте? :Пинки Пай: Мы никогда больше не увидим Искорку! :Эпплджек: Ох, что же нам делать? :Рарити: Из всего того, что могло со мной произойти, это САМОЕ СТРАШНОЕ! Да. На этот раз точно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но... я должна отправлять Вам письма о дружбе каждую неделю. Я не успела. Я плохая ученица. Я копуша. :Принцесса Селестия: Ты прекрасная ученица, Искорка. Я знаю это и без твоих писем. :Сумеречная Искорка: Правда? :Радуга Дэш: Стойте! :Пинки Пай: Не наказывайте её! :Эпплджек: Она не виновата! :Принцесса Селестия: Я слушаю. :Флаттершай: Пожалуйста, Принцесса, мы видели, как была расстроена Искорка. :Радуга Дэш: А мы все подумали, что она переживает из-за пустяков. :Эпплджек: И когда она убежала, никто из нас её не остановил. :Рарити: Как настоящие друзья мы должны были с пониманием отнестись к её чувствам. :Флаттершай: Не забирайте Искорку только потому, что мы были бесчувственными и не смогли ей помочь. :Принцесса Селестия: Кажется, сегодня вы усвоили ценный урок. :Все, кроме Сумеречной Искорки: Угу. :Принцесса Селестия: Прекрасно. Я не стану наказывать Искорку, но при одном условии. Вы все должны сообщать мне о своих открытиях в магии дружбы, но только тогда, когда вы сами их совершите. :Все, кроме Сумеречной Искорки: радуются :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса Селестия, подождите. Как Вы узнали, что я в беде? :Принцесса Селестия: Твой друг Спайк сообщил мне, что твои страхи не дают тебе покоя. Я посоветовала ему отнестись к этому очень серьёзно. А теперь, прошу меня извинить. Я должна вернуться в Кантерлот. Я жду новые письма. :Эпплджек: Все слышали? Спайк, ты готов? :Эпплджек: Дорогая Принцесса Селестия. Сегодня мы все узнали о дружбе кое-что новое. :Флаттершай: Что к переживаниям друга нужно относиться серьёзно. :Радуга Дэш: Даже если ты считаешь, что ему не о чем волноваться. :Рарити: Нельзя позволять своим тревогам превращать маленькую проблему... :Пинки Пай: ...В невероятную, огромную, очень сложную проблему, что даже Принцессе пришлось прийти нам на помощь. :Эпплджек: Подпись: "Ваши верные подданные". :Спайк: P.S. Спайку не нужно запоминать этот урок, потому что он самый преданный друг, о котором можно только мечтать. В отличии от остальных пони, он отнёсся ко всему серьёзно и... Э-э, да. Оставим так. :Все, кроме Спайка: смеются :Спайк: Эх. |-| Английская стенограмма = :Twilight Sparkle: Quill. :Spike: Check. :Twilight Sparkle: Parchment. :Spike: Check. :Twilight Sparkle: Extra ink. :Spike: Check. :Twilight Sparkle: Extra extra ink. :Spike: Check. :Twilight Sparkle: Is that everything on the checklist? :Spike: Yep. :Twilight Sparkle: Great. Now that we've completed the checklist of things we need to create a checklist, we can make my checklist of the things I have to get done by the end of the day. Ready? :Spike: Ready! :Twilight Sparkle: Item 1: Create checklist of the things I have to accomplish by the end of the day. :Spike: sighs :Twilight Sparkle: How are we doing, Spike? :Spike: Let's see... We've already dropped off your cape at the cleaners, returned the blackboard you borrowed from Cheerilee, ordered new parchment and quills from the stationery shop... :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... Seems like we just placed an order for those a few days ago. :Spike: Can't imagine why we go through so many of them. :Twilight Sparkle: Sounds like we're ahead of schedule. What's next? :Spike: Cupcakes! :Spike: Whoa... :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, I only ordered twelve. :Mrs Cake: Oh, I know, dear, but I had an extra. So I thought I'd make it a baker's dozen. :Spike: Uhhh-no! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, that was very thoughtful of you. It's just some of the icing from the extra cupcake is getting all over the one next to it. See? :Mrs Cake: Ohh... sure... :Twilight Sparkle: It's just that I'm planning on sharing these at a picnic later and I don't want anypony to feel like somepony else is getting more icing. :Mrs Cake: Oh, no... of course not. :Twilight Sparkle: Not to worry, I'll just move some of this one to... hmm... I think I may have scooped too much... oops! Now those two have more. Let's just try this again... Hmm, no, that won't do. Let me just... hmm... put some here, and... no, that's not right. A little more on this one, a little bit... and wait... I'll just... ooh, a little bit here, and here, and... perfect! :Mrs Cake: Hmm, oh yes... much better... :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, time to tackle the next item on our-- oops! Looks like we're going to have to add 'give a baby dragon a bath' to our list. :Spike: slurp :Twilight Sparkle: Very efficient! And a little bit gross. :Spike: Eh. :Spike: Looks like that's everything! :Twilight Sparkle: Almost everything. :Spike: "Triple-check checklist to make sure we didn't miss anything when we double checked the checklist!" Uh... check! Ugh... I've been holding that quill so long, I've got a claw cramp! Well, good thing we don't have anything to report to Princess Celestia this week... I don't think I could write another word! :Twilight Sparkle: We haven't sent a letter to Princess Celestia this week?! :Spike: Why? Is that bad? :Twilight Sparkle: Bad? BAD? Of course it's bad! I'm supposed to send Princess Celestia a letter every week, telling her about a lesson I've learned about friendship! Not every other week, not every ten days, every... single... week! :Spike: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Ohh... Where's my calendar, where's my calendar?! :Spike: Where it.. always is? :Twilight Sparkle: When did we send the last one? :Spike: Last... Tuesday? :Twilight Sparkle: And today is... :Spike: Tuesday? :Twilight Sparkle: Argh! Nononononononono! If I don't send her a letter by sundown, I'll be... tardy! :Spike: What's that now? :Twilight Sparkle: Tar-dy, Spike! Late, I'll be late! Oh, how could I let this happen? I'm usually so organized. I've never been late with an assignment. :Spike: Oh, please! You're the most studious student ever! I'm sure the Princess will forgive you if you miss one little deadline. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm afraid to take that chance, Spike. This is the ruler of all of Equestria we're talking about. The pony who holds my fate in her hooves! What if she doesn't forgive me? :Spike: Yeah... I don't think she-- :Twilight Sparkle: What if instead she starts thinking I'm not taking my studies on friendship seriously? :Spike: Why would she-- :Twilight Sparkle: What if she makes me come back to Canterlot and puts me back in school and makes me prove I've been taking them seriously by giving me a test?! What if I don't pass?! :Spike: Well, why wouldn't you pass-- :Twilight Sparkle: She's my teacher. Do you know what teachers do to students who don't pass? They send them back a grade! But she won't just send me back a grade. She'll send me back to... magic kindergarten. :Various fillies: laughing :Spike: Twilight? Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? :Spike: That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! You're not going to be sent back to magic kindergarten. :Twilight Sparkle: You're right. I have no reason to worry. Because I'm going to solve a friend's problem and get that letter to Princess Celestia before sundown! :Spike: sighs :Twilight Sparkle: So... got any problems, troubles, conundrums, or any other sort of issues, major or minor, that I as a good friend could help you solve? :Spike: Huh. Hmm. Huunh. Huh... I got nothin'. :Twilight Sparkle: sigh Then it looks like I'm going to have to find somepony who does. :Spike: sigh This won't end well. :ticking :Twilight Sparkle: You've got this, Twilight. You still have plenty of time to get that letter to Princess Celestia! Has to be somepony who needs the help of a good friend! :Rarity: scream :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity! :Rarity: loud screaming :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Rarity! I'm here! :Rarity: sobbing Why me-e-e-e-e-ee... gasp WHYYYY?! Why? Why-y?! And of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING! :Twilight Sparkle: What's happened? Are you alright? :Rarity: gasp I've lost my diamond-encrusted purple ribbon! I have searched high, and I have searched low. Low and high! High and low! But I can't find it anywhere! Anywhe-e-e-e-ere! How can I possibly finish my latest creation if I can't find it?! :Twilight Sparkle: Never fear, Rarity. As your friend I'll do my best to help you fi-- :Rarity: Oh, there it is. Isn't it always just the last place you look? :Twilight Sparkle: So... you just lost your ribbon? :Rarity: Mm-hm! :Twilight Sparkle: But now you've found it? :Rarity: Yuh-huh. :Twilight Sparkle: And nothing else is bothering you? Nothing that I, as a good friend could help you with? :Rarity: Hmm... there is one thing. :Twilight Sparkle: Yes? :Rarity: I think I left my measuring tape under the fabric over there. Could you get that for me? :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Measuring tape? Sure. :Rarity: Twilight? Is there something bother-- Twilight? :ticking :Twilight Sparkle: No need to panic. Rarity is just one pony. I'm sure one of my other friends will need me. :Rainbow Dash: grunting and kiai noises :crashing :Twilight Sparkle: What in the world...? Rainbow must be angry with Applejack! She must hate her guts! How wonderful! Rainbow Dash! Stop! Listen, Rainbow. I know you're upset with Applejack, but don't worry. Whatever it is that has come between you two, I'm sure that I, as a good friend, can help you resolve your problems. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, what are you talking about? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Rainbow Dash, you don't have to hide your feelings from me! I can tell you two must've had a terrible fight. :Twilight Sparkle: Now, why don't you tell me all about your issues with Applejack. :Rainbow Dash: I don't have any issues with Applejack. :Twilight Sparkle: You don't? Then why are you destroying her property? :Rainbow Dash: Because she asked me to. Right, Applejack? :Applejack: Yes, ma'am. I wanted to put up a new barn, but this one's gotta come down first. Hehe. Now get back to it, R.D. :Rainbow Dash: You got it, boss! :Applejack: I'd take cover if I were you. :Twilight Sparkle: yelps :Rainbow Dash: screams :explosion :Twilight Sparkle: sigh :ticking :Twilight Sparkle: sigh I can't believe I wasted all that time. I should have just come here first. Fluttershy always has some fear she's trying to get over. As a good friend, I'll be able to help her. :Bear: roars :Fluttershy: grunts :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: assorted grunts :Twilight Sparkle: How can this be happening? Of all the days she had to stop being such a scaredy-pony, she had to pick today?! What am I going to do?! :Fluttershy: You really should have come to me sooner. You were carrying so much tension in that shoulder. :Bear: growls :Twilight Sparkle: It's fine. It'll all be fine. The day isn't over yet. But it will be over soon! :ticking :Twilight Sparkle: groans It'll be all over! My time in Ponyville! My advanced studies! Nono. You're a good student. You can do this. Ooh! But what if I can't? You can! You just have to keep it together. Keep. It. Together! :Spike: Are you talking to... yourself? Twilight? :Fillies: laughing :Spike: Snap out of it! :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? :Spike: Are you okay? :Fillies: laughing :Spike: Twilight, I'm really worried. I mean this letter thing is really getting to you. Here. You've been so anxious all day that you completely forgot about the picnic. Why don't you just relax and go hang out with-- :Twilight Sparkle: The picnic! I should go see my friends! :Spike: I'm glad you've come to your senses. :Rarity: Please tell me I did not forget the plates. gasp I did. I totally forgot them. Of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING! cries Why, why, why... Uh... What? You didn't expect me to lay on the grass, did you? :Applejack: You alright, hun? :Twilight Sparkle: No! I am not alright. :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: shock statements :Twilight Sparkle: It's just terrible. :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: Yes? :Twilight Sparkle: Simply awful. :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: Yes!? :Twilight Sparkle: It's the most horrific trouble I've ever been in and I really really really need your help! :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: YES!? :Twilight Sparkle: My letter to Princess Celestia is almost overdue, and I haven't learned anything about friendship! :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: of relief :Fluttershy: Oh, thank goodness. I thought something really awful had happened. :Twilight Sparkle: noises Something awful has happened! If I don't turn in the letter on time, I'll be tardy! TARDY! :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: giggles :Applejack: No offense, sugarcube, but it looks like somepony's gettin' themselves all worked up over nothin'. :Twilight Sparkle: This is not nothing. This is everything. I need you guys to help me find somepony with a problem I can fix before sundown! My whole life depends on it! :Pinkie Pie: giggles Oh, Twilight, you're such a crack-up! laughs :Applejack: Come on now. Have a seat and stop sweatin' the small stuff. :Twilight Sparkle: groans :Fluttershy: Wow. I've never seen Twilight so upset before. :Rarity: Oh, what a drama queen. Mm. Relatively speaking... :ticking :Twilight Sparkle: Clock is ticking, Twilight. Clock. Is. Ticking. Keep it together. If I can't find a friendship problem... I'll make a friendship problem! :chirping :Twilight Sparkle: giggles :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: giggling :Twilight Sparkle: Hi, girls! :Apple Bloom: Oh, hi, Twilight. How's it go-- :Twilight Sparkle: Gr-eat. Just great. You three look like you're doing great too! Looks like three good friends who obviously don't need the help of another good friend. This is Smarty Pants. She was mine when I was your age, and now I want to give her to you! :Scootaloo: Uhh... she's... great. :Apple Bloom: Yeah. Great. :Sweetie Belle: I really... like her... mane. :Twilight Sparkle: She even comes with her own notebook and quill, for when you want to pretend she's doing her homework! :Scootaloo: That's... um... great. :Apple Bloom: Yeah... great. :Sweetie Belle: I really like her... mane? :Twilight Sparkle: I just hope the fact that there are three of you and only one of her doesn't become a problem! I'd hate to cause a rift between such good friends. So, who wants to play with her first? :Apple Bloom: Uh... You should play with her first, Sweetie Belle. Y'know, 'cause you like her mane so much. :Sweetie Belle: Nonononononono. I think Scootaloo should get to play with her first. :Scootaloo: I'd love to, but, um, you take her, Apple Bloom. :Apple Bloom: Applejack says it's important to share. :Twilight Sparkle: thinking I gotta think of something! Thinkthinkthinkthinkthink Twilight, think! gasp That's it! normal Ooh, you're going to like Smarty Pants. And you're going to like her more than anything. :Scootaloo: gasp I want it. :Apple Bloom: I need it. :Sweetie Belle: I really like her mane! :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: arguing :Twilight Sparkle: The 'want it, need it' spell. Works every time. Okay, okay, let's break it up. I think we can all see that there is an important lesson to be learned here about-- Ugh! C'mon, girls, we're all friends here, right? Don't you think you ought to share? :Apple Bloom: No way! :Twilight Sparkle: groan Big McIntosh! Thank goodness! You've gotta help me get that doll away from those girls! :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: arguing :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, thank you so much. Now if you could just give her to me? :Big McIntosh: Nnnope. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! :Apple Bloom: Give her back! :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: touch it, it's mine, etc. :Mayor Mare: What's all the commotion about? :Dizzy Twister: They're fighting over that doll! :Sweetie Drops: That incredible, amazing doll! :Many ponies: for the doll :Twilight Sparkle: Can't... get... a clear shot! grunting :Mayor Mare: Gimme! :Big McIntosh: Nope. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, what have I done?! :Ponies: arguing :Applejack: Y'all hear that? What in the name of all things oats 'n apples is goin' on here?! :Twilight Sparkle: Don't look at it! :Rarity: Don't look at what? :Twilight Sparkle: My Smarty Pants doll! I enchanted her and now everypony is fighting over her! :Fluttershy: Why would you enchant your doll? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I had to do something! I had nothing to report to Princess Celestia! I thought if I couldn't find a problem, I'd make a problem! The day is almost over! :Applejack: Not almost! :Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle! :Applejack: Whoa nelly. :Pants doll squeaks :Big McIntosh: and whinnies :Princess Celestia: Meet me in the library. :Twilight Sparkle: Goodbye, girls. If you care to visit, I'll be in magic kindergarten, back in Canterlot. :Fluttershy: Magic kindergarten? :Rainbow Dash: Canterlot? :Pinkie Pie: We're never gonna see Twilight again! :Applejack: Uh, what are we gonna do, y'all? :Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING! What? I really mean it this time! :Twilight Sparkle: But...but... I'm supposed to send you a letter about friendship every week. I missed the deadline. I'm a bad student! I'm... tardy! :Princess Celestia: You are a wonderful student, Twilight. I don't have to get a letter every week to know that. :Twilight Sparkle: Really? :Rainbow Dash: Wait! :Pinkie Pie: You can't punish her! :Applejack: It wasn't her fault! :Princess Celestia: I'm listening. :Fluttershy: Please, your Highness. We all saw that Twilight was upset. :Rainbow Dash: But we thought that the thing she was worrying about wasn't worth worrying about. :Applejack: So when she ran off all worked up, not a single one of us tried to stop her. :Rarity: As Twilight's good friends, we should have taken her feelings seriously and been there for her! :Fluttershy: Please don't take her away from us just because we were too insensitive to help her. :Princess Celestia: Looks like you all learned a pretty valuable lesson today. :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: Mm-hmm. :Princess Celestia: Very well. I'll forget Twilight's "punishment" on one condition. :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: right, etc. :Princess Celestia: From this day forth, I would like you all to report to me your findings on the magic of friendship, when, and only when, you happen to discover them. :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: cheering :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia, wait! How did you know I was in trouble? :Princess Celestia: Your friend Spike made me aware that you were letting your fears get the best of you. I commend him for taking your feelings seriously. Now, if you will all excuse me, I must return to Canterlot. I'm expecting some mail. :Applejack: Y'all heard the Princess. Spike, take a letter. :Applejack: throat Dear Princess Celestia, :We're writin' to you because today we all learned a little somethin' about friendship. :Fluttershy: We learned that you should take your friends' worries seriously. :Rainbow Dash: Even if you don't think that she has anything to worry about. :Rarity: And that you shouldn't let your worries turn a small problem... :Pinkie Pie: ...into an enormously huge entire-town-in-total-chaos Princess-has-to-come-and-save-the-day problem. :Applejack: Signed, your loyal subjects. :Spike: P.S. Obviously Spike did not have to learn a lesson, because he is the best, most awesome friend a pony could ask for. Unlike everypony else, he took things seriously, and-'' Eheh... uh... yeah... I'll just, um... :'Twilight Sparkle', '''Applejack', Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: laughs :Spike: snorts :music :credits de:Transkripte/Twilight flippt aus en:Transcripts/Lesson Zero es:Transcripciones/Lección Cero pl:Transkrypty/Lekcja zerowa Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон